brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill of Rights/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is sitting in his living room. Moby stands beside him, holding a sheet of paper. TIM: You're done? Well, let's hear it. Moby reads from the paper. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What? You can't say that at my birthday party. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, yeah. Sure. I know all about freedom of speech, but you can't say that! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is the Bill of Rights? From, Nadi. When the U.S. Constitution was written, it was missing a few things. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, that's the great thing about the Constitution. It's amendable, or changeable. We've added to it over time. The first additions came shortly after the Constitution was drafted. The Constitution couldn't take effect until it was ratified, or approved, by individual states. An image shows the Constitution. TIM: Problem was, certain states didn't want to ratify the Constitution because they didn't think it protected the rights of every citizen. So the framers of the Constitution promised that a section would be attached to the final version, ensuring citizen protections. Images appear of early American citizens, then an overlay of a large clip to symbolize an attachment. TIM: Twelve amendments to the Constitution, written by James Madison, were presented to the states for final approval. Ten of the twelve were approved. An image of James Madison, writing with a quill pen appears. TIM: We call these first ten amendments to the Constitution the Bill of Rights. An image shows a copy of the original Bill of Rights. TIM: The First Amendment is a really major one. It says that Congress can't make any laws that mess with freedom of speech, freedom of the press, freedom of religion, freedom of assembly, or freedom to petition the government. These freedoms are really important to all Americans. They're what allow us to speak our minds and act in ways that make sense for us. Images illustrate the different freedoms Tim describes. TIM: The Second Amendment says that Americans have the right to bear arms. An image shows a contemporary hunter standing next to a Revolutionary-era soldier. The hunter holds a shotgun, and the soldier holds a rifle. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it sounds a little scary. But the idea is that the citizens should have the right to protect themselves and their country. You can learn a little more about it in our Guns movie. The Third Amendment has to do with quartering soldiers. It says that people don't have to allow soldiers to stay in their homes during times of peace. Moby goes to the door and looks through the peephole as Tim continues. TIM: It may seem a little random now, but it was important at the time it was written, because that was a real issue for people. I mean, imagine if you had strangers coming and staying in your house any old night. Through the peephole, Moby sees three soldiers on the front step. He does not open the door. TIM: The Fourth Amendment is about search and seizure. It says that no one can come into your home and look around or take stuff from you without a warrant and a very good reason. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, you can't go snooping around in my room without my permission. TIM: And when it comes to the law, police can't enter a suspect's house without permission or a warrant. An image shows a police car pulling up to someone's home. TIM: The Fifth Amendment deals with the rights of the accused. If a person is accused of a crime, they have the right to due process. They're innocent until proven guilty, and they don't have to answer any questions that might incriminate them or act as a witness in their own trial. An image shows a person in handcuffs. TIM: The Sixth Amendment says that people have the right to a speedy public trial. An accused person has the right to have a lawyer, to understand the charges being brought against him or her, and to be tried in public by a jury of their peers. An image shows a courtroom scene with a judge, jury, lawyers, and the accused person. TIM: The Seventh Amendment describes people's right to a trial by jury in civil cases. Moby stands next to Tim, holding an electric guitar. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No. See, Amendment Six was talking about criminal cases. This is for a civil case, like a dispute in business or a noise complaint. Moby plays a loud chord on the guitar. TIM: The Eighth Amendment describes limits on fines and punishments. The government can't fine someone an amount that's unreasonable or punish him or her excessively. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, I actually think you deserved detention for the spitball incident. The Ninth Amendment is about the rights of the people. It says that even if a particular right is not specifically mentioned in the Constitution, it doesn't mean you don't still have it. An image shows a group of diverse people, including a woman in a wheelchair. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, that way every single thing doesn't have to be spelled out. Tim stands next to a framed copy of the Constitution. TIM: If one of your natural rights was never mentioned in either the Constitution or the Bill of Rights, it doesn't mean it can be taken away or watered down. You can still have that right. A map shows the outline of the United States. TIM: Finally, the Tenth Amendment lays out the powers of the states and the people. It just says that any powers not specifically given to the states by the Constitution, or prohibited by the Constitution, are reserved for the states. The map changes to show the outlines of each state. TIM:So the Constitution gives certain powers to the United States as a country, and prohibits the individual states from having certain powers. The powers that are left over go to the individual states. An animation indicates with different colored dots that some powers are given to the country and some are reserved for the states. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Many major Supreme Court cases deal with issues presented in the Bill of Rights, and how they are interpreted. An image shows the Supreme Court building. TIM: Sometimes there are some grey areas, room for interpretation, and that's the job of the judicial branch. An image shows the Supreme Court's nine justices. TIM: Other amendments beyond the original ten have been passed, outlawing slavery, not restricting the right to vote based on color or gender, limiting the number of terms a president can serve, banning alcohol, and then unbanning it. The Bill of Rights, along with the Constitution, helps not only define our laws, but also who we are as a people. Images illustrate the other amendments that Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hey, what do you got there? Moby has a letter that he has addressed to the Supreme Court. MOBY: Beep. Moby puts a stamp on the letter. TIM: You're asking the Supreme Court about your right to say whatever you want in my birthday speech? MOBY: Beep. Tim thinks for a moment. TIM: Hmmm. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts